Unconventional
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Ben and Mal's relationship has never been normal and it seems it never will be. Everything will be just fine in the end, though, and they know that because they love each other.
1. Content

_**What am I doing? Who knows.**_

 _ **This doesn't fit in with any other story of mine. But enjoy.**_

* * *

The window was open and a soft, sweet spring breeze gently fluttered the curtains of the room. The moon was bright and bathed everything in a warm light.

Sleep wasn't coming easily to her, but it had come to Ben. Ben, the boy who held her against him even in sleep. The boy who smelled of vanilla and old books. The boy who was as gentle as a lamb and as excitable as a puppy. Her sweet Ben.

His even breathing and warmth pressed against her usually made her sleepy in a matter of minutes, but not tonight. Tonight, she was too busy thinking.

The next day would mark two years since she had come to Auradon. She was now 18. So much had changed for the better. She had become a different person. But she couldn't be more pleased. Her friends were safe and happy and so was she.

Enveloped in the arms of the boy who was the sole reason she was even allowed this crazy opportunity, she felt truly loved. Ben was extremely selfless. He loved with his whole heart. And he'd do anything for her.

She didn't deserve him, not by a long shot. Yet, he looked at her like she was the whole world, the only thing that mattered. Her heart still skipped a beat whenever he looked at her in that kind way of his or took her hand in his.

The council had started mentioning marriage and children to Ben, claiming he was old enough to start thinking about that kind of thing. Mal had though he was going to break up with her when she heard that, but instead he took her hands and asked if she'd marry him.

She had told him yes. Yes, she would marry him. Yes, she would be his queen. Yes, she would be the mother of potentially a few heirs. Yes. Because she loved him. And the very thought of living life without him was unbearable.

They were young yet, still in school even, and Ben assured her there was no rush, but he loved her so very much and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

For a girl who only two years prior had no idea what love felt like, marriage was a huge step. A leap even. Yet she felt content and happy. She was comfortable with the idea of being queen of a country who once feared her even stepping foot off her home island. She had no idea why she was so okay with all these changes so quickly, but she realized it must be because of Ben. Ben the benevolent young man who loved so deeply and ruled so honestly. The boy she had the pleasure to call hers. The man she was going to marry.

The father of her child.

It had felt like a dream or something from a movie when they found out. Sitting on the floor of the bathroom of Mal and Evie's dorm room, holding each other, both of them utterly terrified. It had been completely unintentional. They were still in school and not married, but neither of them knew if they'd be more upset if the test was positive or negative.

Both cried out of both joy and fear when time was up.

That had been a handful of weeks ago. Their friends had been stunned, but enthusiastic. Ben's parents were shocked, but oddly not upset. The council was displeased about the unconventional nature of it all, but they could do nothing. There had been no official announcement to the country yet, but no one expected a problem. Ben was adored and most had come to love Mal as well.

A new heir to the throne would be welcomed into the world in only a handful of months, an heir that was going to be born with all of Auradon's hopes and dreams on its tiny little shoulders. An heir they would raise to take the throne one day. The fate of the entire country practically rested with the child she was carrying.

It was absolutely terrifying.

But she knew everything was going to be alright. That baby had Ben as a father. It was already loved beyond words.

The infant would be born with a crown on its head to two teenagers, but it was going to be loved so much by so many that everything would work out just fine.

Mal snuggled deeper into Ben's arms and closed her eyes contentedly. His arms tightened around her. A show of unconditional love for both her and their baby.

When she fell asleep, it was with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ben and Mal are my favorite. This came to me yesterday and begged to be written, so here it is. I'm not promising regular updates, but I do hope you'll stick around to see what happens. I'm working of updating Never Be Alone now! I promise new chapter soon!**_

 ** _Thanks for reading, please review!_**


	2. Graduate

_**Hello friends! Here's the next part! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mal was glad she wasn't showing much yet. Most everyone she talked to said she probably wouldn't ever really show because she was so tiny, and Mal was grateful for that. Graduating while noticeably pregnant would really set a lot of people off. People were already not happy, but that could just make it even worse.

Evie had tried to help her feel better by talking about how graduation gowns are not-flattering and shapeless, which would help her hopefully keep the nay-sayers appeased by not showing off whatever tiny bump she possessed. It did put Mal at ease, but she was still not looking forward to the reaction of her peer's parents- many of them were very displeased with the whole situation.

Mal was sitting between Evie and Doug. Aladdin's son Aziz was to Doug's other side and after him was Ally. The graduating classes of Auradon Prep were always small enough to go in a random order with each student being called up individually. The seating order was also random and unrelated to how they would be called up. Fairy Godmother always spoke a little about each student when they came up to receive their diploma.

Evie was the first of the Isle kids called up. Fairy Godmother spoke about Evie's 4.0 GPA and her impressive academics, as well as her eye for fashion and how great of a friend she was to all. Evie flushed pink at the compliments. She took her diploma and Fairy Godmother hugged her instead of shaking her hand and surrounded by applause from her friends and classmates, Evie returned to her seat. Mal grinned at her and they clasped hands excitedly.

Carlos was the next of the four to be called after several others (he brought Dude up with him in a little graduation outfit Evie had made and Fairy Godmother had an honorary diploma for the pup) then Jay. It reached a point where Mal was the only one without a diploma. The only one besides Ben. When this realization hit her, she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

Ben was called next, and Evie's eyebrows raised. She imagined Ben would be the last called because he was king, like saving the best for last.

Fairy Godmother beamed as she spoke about Ben's skill at Tourney, his wonderful academic record, how he was a good and honest king, and his selflessness and kindness to all he met.

Ben smiled shyly and shook Fairy Godmother's hand before he received his diploma. He returned to his seat.

Fairy Godmother looked over to Mal and smiled warmly. "And last but certainly not least, Mal."

Mal stood and walked to the little stage.

Fairy Godmother beamed at her and took Mal's hand in her own. "Mal is an incredible young lady. Not only is she intelligent and a problem solver, she is funny and kind. She is remarkably brave and truly devoted to the ones she loves. Much has changed for her in recent months, but if I know her as well as I hope I do," Fairy Godmother turned her head to look at Mal. "she'll handle it brilliantly."

Mal smiled.

"We were incredibly lucky to have her and her three friends join us from the Island of the Lost two years ago. They have all been such wonderful additions to this class and our school. They will be very missed. But I know they will all do great things. Mal, we are all so proud of you and everything you've done. Thank you for all you've done." Fairy Godmother handed Mal her diploma and moved Mal's tassel to the other side of her hat.. "Congratulations dear. For everything."

Mal beamed and hugged the woman. Cheers went up from her classmates and when Mal turned to head back to her seat, she saw Belle and Adam on their feet clapping. She ducked her head.

"Will our graduates please stand up?" Fairy Godmother asked. All of them stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, please join me in congratulating the graduates of Auradon Preparatory School!"

The loved ones who had come to watch cheered loudly behind the students. They all tossed their hats in the air and a shower of silky blue caps rained down.

Mal had written her name on the inside of her hat in purple pen, so she found hers without too much struggle. Everyone else had used black ink. After she found her hat, she fought her way to Ben, who pulled her to him as soon as she was close enough. He spun her around, making her laugh.

"We did it!" Mal said enthusiastically.

Instead of replying with words, Ben kissed her.

Ben jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jay.

"Sorry to break up the kiss fest, but your mom wants to take some pictures."

Ben cleared his throat and nodded. He grabbed Mal's hand and they followed Jay to where Evie and Carlos (and Dude) were standing by Belle and Adam.

"Oh good." Belle said to her son and Mal. "All of you get together. I want a picture of all of my graduates."

The five of them arranged themselves for several different pictures.

Lunch was served oustide right where commencement was held and after lots of hugs between former classmates, everyone headed home.

That night, Mal was curled up in Ben's bed back in the castle. Well, she supposed it was theirs now. Even at school, she had slept in his room for months now. She yawned. It had been a very long day and she was tired.

Ben came into the room and shut the door behind him. The main light was already off.

"You have toothpaste on your face." Mal muttered as she scooted over just a bit so he could fit.

"Really? I thought I got it." He wiped at his face with the back of his hand. "Did I get it?"

Mal nodded. Ben smiled and got into bed beside her.

She immediately curled against him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Feeling okay?" he asked the top of her head softly.

"Yeah... just tired." she replied.

"Busy day."

"Mhm,"

"Baby give you any trouble?"

"No, not really."

"Good." Ben kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

Mal chuckled and Ben ran his fingers through her hair.

It didn't take long for Mal to fall asleep and Ben laid awake for sometime after, just holding her. Soon their baby would be here with them. He couldn't wait to see it. Yes, they were young and yes it wasn't planned but maybe that was a good thing. That meant they got to share some of the biggest days of their lives with their child. Their graduation had been the first of many big days the baby would be in existence for. The baby would be around on their wedding day too, and who knows how many other important days. Ben was scared to death but he simply couldn't wait.

Mal really would be a wonderful mother. She _was_ brave and devoted to those she loved, just as Fairy Godmother mentioned. Everything would work out just fine for them, he just knew it.

As he fell asleep, Ben wished that the the first week of September could hurry up so they could meet their baby.

Unfortunately, as would become clear in the coming weeks, the universe seemed to misunderstand his wish.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Uh oh. What do you think will happen next? Let me know in a review!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **See you soon!**_


End file.
